Demonstration
by KatieS
Summary: Booth reassures Brennan about her "post-partum physique" via demonstration. Couldn't get this out of my head. It might be clichéd, but I needed to write it. Missing scene from 7x09 'The Don't in the Do'. RATED MA!


**Demonstration**

Rating: MA

Spoilers: The Don't in the Do (episode based) and anything up to that is fair game.

Summary: Booth reassures Brennan about her "post-partum physique" via demonstration. Couldn't get this out of my head. It might be clichéd, but I needed to write it.

Disclaimer: Capitalization is important, you see, because I most definitely own bones… but sadly, I do not own Bones. I haven't yet decided which one I would rather own.

Author's note: This story is rated MA. Also, I don't recall any mention of how long Brennan intended to nurse Christine in the show, but because I am a nerd I know that the World Health Organization recommends breast milk until at least age two, and given that Brennan is an anthropologist and a genius, I feel that it is not at all unreasonable to assume that she is still nursing in this episode. *Tries really hard not to get on soapbox about the benefits of human milk*. Now, please refer to the part where I said that this story is rated MA. I don't think it's kinky or anything, but if sex while nursing is not your cup of tea, you may want to read elsewhere.

* * *

"Asleep," Booth declared triumphantly, striding into their room.

Brennan glanced up from the book she was reading. "You're very good at getting her to sleep, Booth. Thank you."

Booth nodded in acknowledgment and began to strip off his shirt before climbing into bed. As he dropped it in a puddle on the floor, he immediately glanced down, knowing that Bones would chide him later for leaving his clothes on the floor… but as he did so, he was surprised to find that his shirt wasn't alone on the floor of the room. He recognized one of the ones Bones had been agonizing over earlier, along with about three of her other shirts. He bent down and picked up the whole pile. "What's this, Bones?"

She looked puzzled for a moment before replying "Laundry. I'm sorry, I seem to have picked up your habit of leaving my dirty clothes on the floor."

Booth looked at the ball of cloth, then back at her. "These aren't dirty clothes, Bones."

She looked down for a moment before speaking up again. "I spoke to Angela," she began. "And she informed me that it's quite natural to be uncomfortable with one's diminished physical attractiveness after giving birth."

His brow wrinkled and he dropped the laundry and sat on the bed. "Okay, wait a minute, first of all, Angela said that?" he asked.

"Actually, she said something about baby weight, which didn't make very much sense since Christine's weight is no longer a part of me, but I inferred her meaning," Brennan replied.

"Bones… diminished physical attractiveness?" he said incredulously.

"Yes," she replied. "I have gained weight, my body is less pleasingly proportionate than it was before becoming pregnant, and it is to be expected that I would struggle to adjust to being less attractive, just as I would expect you would have difficulty adjusting to the fact that my physique is less pleasing."

Booth sighed. Sometimes, he seriously just wanted to grab her and shake some sense into her. For such an intelligent woman, she could certainly be dense about some things.

Instead, he settled on a different course of action. He rolled across the bed and grabbed the book out of her hands, tossing it onto the floor and hovering over her.

"Booth, what are you doing? I was reading that," she protested.

"Do not," he breathed, his voice low and husky, "let yourself believe for one minute that you are any less attractive than you were the day I fell in love with you." He dropped a quick kiss onto her neck before continuing. "And don't you dare… try to tell me that I find _anything_ about you 'less pleasing', because you are perfect, okay Bones?"

Brennan struggled inwardly. He seemed very serious, and his proximity was disarming, but the anthropologist in her was still nagging in the back of her head.

"You don't have to lie to me just because it was carrying your progeny that caused the changes in my body, Booth," she stated, somewhat defensive.

Booth rolled off of her and onto his back with a heavy sigh. "You know what Bones? I'm not lying, okay? You know me. I don't lie."

He was angry. They'd been together long enough for her to pick up on the specific indicators of that.

She turned on her side to look at him. He was staring up at the ceiling, hands behind his head, look of obvious frustration on his face.

"I know you don't lie," she said softly. "Booth, I just… I don't understand. Objectively speaking, I am less attractive than I was previously. Unless that appeals to your sense of virility, why would you tell me that I'm not?"

He sighed again and turned, ever so slightly, to face her. "Bones," he began. "I fell in love with this." He traced the side of her face with his finger tips. "With you. With that big, beautiful brain of yours." He took her hand and clasped it over her chest so that they could both feel her heartbeat. "I fell in love with this," he continued. "Your beautiful heart." Sitting up, he took both his hands and traced them down the sides of her body. Over the curve of her breasts, the sway of her hips. "And yes," he added, "I love this. All of you. But… look at yourself the way I look at you, Bones. You haven't changed, not really. You're still a beautiful woman… the _most_ beautiful woman… and yes, I've noticed you change, but I love it… I love that every time I look at you, I think about the _reason_ for that change… and not just that you…" he struggled to recall her words "bore my progeny," he quoted, "But that you let me love you."

The protests she had been about to voice about the heart being a non-cognizant muscle died on her lips at his sentiment. Brennan breathed heavily as she looked into his eyes. "I find that I am… extremely aroused by your explanation."

Booth flashed her a charm smile. "Let's see if we can't do something about that, huh?" In an instant, he was tugging her shirt over her head as she raised her arms to assist him. The removal of the garment revealed her full breasts spilling over the cups of her nursing bra. Suddenly, Booth had an idea.

"Come here," he urged, standing up and reaching for her hand.

"What? Booth, no… I… I want to be with you."

He smiled as he pulled her to her feet. "Make no mistake about how much I want you, Temperance," he whispered in her ear, "But I have a… demonstration… to conduct."

Intrigued, she followed him across their bedroom to a full length mirror. He kissed her gently and then stood behind her. "I want you to see what I see," he explained. He framed her face with his hands. "Your beautiful face. Your blue eyes, that I could stare into forever. This jaw, these lips, that I can't look at without wanting to cover them with kisses." To prove his point, he circled her and peppered kisses along her jawline before finding her mouth and capturing it in his own. She was loathe to break the contact but indulged him as he moved to stand behind her again.

He took her hands in his own. "These hands," he continued, "These delicate fingers that function so expertly both at work… and at home…" he placed a kiss on each of her hands, then moved his hands to the sides of her breasts before cupping them through her bra in his hands. "These… I love…" he whispered. "And this, too," he added, flicking open the clasp of the nursing bra, "because it reminds me of how beautiful you look when you're feeding our daughter… but it has to go now… it's in my way." He slid the bra to the floor and returned his hands to her breasts, feeling their weight, brushing his fingers over her rapidly tightening nipples.

His hands slid down her body to her abdomen, the part she had loathed lately because of how ill-fitting it made her pre-maternity clothes look. "I really love this," he said, surprising her. "I love touching your soft skin and remembering the first time I felt our baby kick. I love the reminder that that little girl in there…" he indicated Christine's room, "grew right here. And not just because of some alpha male thing, okay? Because… I never thought I would be lucky enough… to be with you like this." He bent to place a soft kiss on the side of her abdomen. She shivered, both at the contact and his meaning.

His hands moved to her hips. "I love your sexy hips," he told her. "When you're walking in front of me, I can't keep my eyes off their tempting sway. I always think that you would tell me something about hips widening to give birth… and then I remember the day our daughter was born… how beautiful you looked even when you were hurting… how strong you were… how perfect the world was the first time we held our baby." Brennan smiled at the memory. "I also remember," he growled into her ear, "all the things these hips can do." His words sent a jolt straight to her center and she squirmed, impatient to feel him, but he wasn't done yet.

Switching gears, he bent down and took one of her feet in his hand, causing her to wobble slightly and laugh, holding onto his shoulder for balance. "I'm no foot fetishist, Bones, but I love your feet too. Watching you walk around our house barefoot, tangling up with my feet in our bed… call it a caveman thing if you want, but I love your bare feet." He placed a kiss on the foot before setting it down and steadying her.

He traced her legs. "I love your long legs," he said, placing a kiss on her ankle. "Kissing… every… inch… of… them…" he punctuated his words with kisses, moving gradually upward, agonizingly closer to where she so desperately wanted him.

She was disappointed only for a moment when he stood again, took her in his arms and turned them slightly so she could still see in the mirror before palming her ass. "I love this, baby," he smiled. "I don't think you have any idea what it's done to me watching you bend over at crime scenes all these years. You might be looking at your bones… but I've always been looking at _my_ Bones."

The combination of his words and his naked chest pressed against hers, his stiff cock against her even through his shorts, was almost her undoing. Temperance Brennan had never been fond of this 'possession' that males seemed to think they had over their female conquests, but she had to admit that the thought of being Booth's was more than appealing.

Booth kissed her again, softly, yet hungrily, as he began to push her back toward the bed. She eagerly complied, letting out a small yelp when her legs hit the edge of the bed and he bent her backwards over it. He pushed her knees apart and knelt between her legs. "This," he growled, his breath hot over her mound, "this, though…" he kissed her folds sweetly and she fought the urge to buck against him. "I could drown in this forever," he said seriously before returning his mouth to her, finding her hot and wet and ready for him, lapping up her juices.

"Booth," she gasped, her fingers winding through his hair. He responded by flicking his tongue over her clitoris and her mouth dropped open, her head falling sideways in pleasure. As she opened her eyes she caught a glimpse of that mirror… the one he'd just been… highlighting… her attributes in… and saw herself splayed on the bed, his head buried between her legs, his hands on her thighs as he attended to her, and it was this that was her undoing. She cried out softly as she came against his mouth, his tongue continuing to lick her, tasting her orgasm as she rode it out. As her body stilled, she tugged on his hair slightly, urging him upward.

"Booth, I want you inside me," she insisted.

Needing no further convincing, he wiggled out of his shorts and pushed both of them up further on the bed and hovered over her. His eyes twinkled when he noticed that her breasts were glistening, wet with the milk that fed their daughter. Before she could ask what he was smiling about, he fastened his mouth over one, then the other, tasting the sweet liquid on his tongue. "You know," he whispered in her ear. "I think I know why Christine likes that so much."

Brennan laughed at his lack of prudishness regarding her nursing. Nursing women had never been a 'thing' for Booth before, but when it came to his Bones, everything was his 'thing', reminders of her motherhood and love for their daughter no exception.

"Booth," she urged, reaching down to stroke him.

"Okay, okay," he responded. "Just want to make sure you know how much I enjoy…" kiss, "every…" kiss, "bit…" kiss, "of…" kiss, "you." Kiss.

She mumbled something incoherent and tilted her hips up to meet him as he barely brushed her entrance. "Now," she practically begged. With one full thrust, he pushed into her, and she could not hold back the cry that fell from her lips.

"Fuck, Bones," he swore. "So good." He pulled out and then slammed back into her as she clung to him in ecstasy. "Never…" he whispered, lapping at her neck before thrusting again, "doubt how beautiful…" his words were cut off by the pleasure the next thrust pulled from his body, "you are."

"Never," she agreed, raking her fingers down his sculpted chest.

He held her like that for a moment before he had to move again, their breathing hard and heavy as he sped up his thrusts and pinched one of her nipples ever so gently between his fingers.

"Oh Booth," she gasped as he felt the telltale signs of her impending orgasm. "Love you," she breathed as she came.

The combination of her words and her muscles rippling around him pulled his own orgasm from him, a strangled "Love… Bones…" escaping his lips. As he collapsed, spent, half on top her, half cradling her against him, he whispered, "my Bones. My beautiful Bones."

And she had never felt more beautiful.

* * *

Author's Note #2: I'm generally not so confident about my M/MA rated work. I write lots of it, there's plenty on my computer, but I haven't published any until now. I would very much like to hear your feedback - constructive, please. I don't want to write bad stories, so if I'm doing something right, please tell me (might encourage me to share more!), and if there's something I could do better, please tell me that too so I can improve as a writer. I hope this first foray into publishing in the M category was satisfactory.


End file.
